prikosandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat System
The following page is not "In character" information, and is to monitor logistics of "out of character" information, like character stats, spell effects, and die rolling. Character Statistics The "average" person has a rating of 10. Every point above 10, gives a +5 per point. Every point below 10, gives a -5 per point. Characters at level 1, start with 8 points in every stat, and have 8 points to allocate, as the player sees fit. Strength: *The character's physical ability. *Increases the amount of non-magical damage dealt by +5 for every point over 10, and -5 for every point below 10 (+0 at 10). Dexterity: *The character's agility. *Increases dodging by +5 for every point over 10, and -5 for every point below 10 (+0 at 10). *Determines turn order, from highest dexterity to lowest. Endurance: *The character's ability to withstand attacks. *Increases maximum health by +50 for every point over 10, and -50 for every point below 10 (1000 at 10). *Increases maximum mana/energy by +50 for every point over 10, and -50 for every point below 10 (500 at 10). Intelligence: *The character's ability to remember things/their knowledge. *Every point allocated adds one "spell slot" that can be used for memorizing spells (10 slots at 10). *Increases the mana/energy regen by +1 for every point over 10, and -1 for every point below 10 (+5 at 10). Wisdom: *The character's ability to resist effects, and spells. *Increases resistance to physical spells by +5 for every point over 10, and -5 for every point below 10 (+0 at 10). *Increases resistance to charms, fears, and other mind-altering effects by +5 for every point over 10, and -5 for every point below 10 (+0 at 10). Willpower: *The character's mental strength. *Increases chance to survive a blow that would incapacitate by +1% for every point over 0 (+10% at 10). *Increases resistance to hallucination spells by +5 for every point over 10, and -5 for every point below 10 (+0 at 10). Spell Categories Missiles (Projectiles): *A launched attack, moving in a straight line towards the target. *Conjured from magic. *Roll against the target's armour. Rain (Artillery-like attacks): *A launched attack, moving in an arch towards the target. *Conjured from magic. *Roll against the target's armour. Physical (Melee): *A melee attack, can be described as an extension of the user, to strike at a target in close proximity. *Conjured from magic. *Roll against the target's armour. Manipulation (Manipulating the area): *A magical attack, using the mundane environment. *Weaker than conjured magic. *Less draining than conjured magic. *Roll against the target's armour. Conjuration (Summoning): *A magical ability, used to summon a being of magical existance. *Heavily draining. *Roll to determine the success. Hallucination (Mind effects): *An advanced magic, attacking the users mind with a variety of effects. *Heavily draining. *Requires eye-contact. *Target rolls against the magic. Enchantment (Buffing, or empowering): *A magic used to enhance effects, or bestow power, such as a shield. *Not directly offensive. *Roll to determine strength/success or failure. Elemental Categories Incapacitation When a character or creature with a point in willpower is dealt damage that would normally incapacitate/kill them, they roll 1-100. The number of willpower points determines their chances of staying standing, with 5 remaining health. Example: John has 50 health, has 9 Willpower, and is dealt a blow for 75 damage. He rolls 1-100, and gets a 5. 5 is in the range, of 1-9, inclusive, and so, John would still be standing after the attack, with 5 health remaining. Cover Battlefields don't always take place in an open field. There is usually something that can be stood behind, like a wall, a knocked over cart, or a tree. There are three kinds of cover; Small: Objects that can cover 25-50% of a character or creature, will offer a +5 to their defense roll/stat. Medium: Objects that can cover 51-75% of a character or creature, will offer a +10 to their defense roll/stat. Large: Objects that can cover 76-99% of a character, or creature, will over a +15 to their defense roll/stat. Other: Objects that can cover 100% of a character, or creature, will grant immunity to missile spells, physical spells/strikes, manipulation, and hallucination spells.